(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved walking assistance device or crutch, and in particular to a crutch designed so that a large part of the user's weight us supported by the muscles of the upper body, instead of by the arms.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally designed crutches are comprised of a generally vertical support shaft, that may be adjustable in length, having a horizontal support surface or underarm support at the top of the shaft for placement beneath the user's arm, a slip resistant tip at the lower end of the shaft for contact with the ground, and a generally horizontal handgrip positioned on the shaft intermediate the upper and lower ends of the shaft. Normally, the distance between the underarm support and the handgrip is slightly less than the length of the user's arm, measured from the user's underarm to the palm of the user's hand.
Crutches of this design are positioned with the underarm support surface positioned beneath, and slightly below, the user's underarm. The user, having his arm in a generally straight, downward direction grips the handgrip with his hand. When used, the tip of the crutch is positioned forward of the user's body, and the user moves his body over the location of the crutch tip, with the weight of his body being carried on the arms only, with contact being between the underarm and the upper support surface, and between the palm and the lower support surface or handgrip.
Numerous variations of this crutch construction have been proposed in the prior art. However, with all of these designs, support of the user necessarily results in pressure on the inner part of the user's underarm, and on the user's palm, which is transmitted as a compression of the user's wrist, elbow and shoulder joints. As a result, use of crutches of this construction, particularly for an extended period, can result in discomfort, and potential long-term injury, to the user's muscles, ligaments, joints and nerves, particularly under the arm.
A crutch that would provide support and mobility to a physically impaired person without this resultant discomfort and potential injury would be of considerable use and value to those persons requiring a crutch.